


Can You Get My Back?

by thirium goddess (sweetbabydean)



Series: RK900 Drabbles [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/thirium%20goddess
Summary: You ask Nines to help you put oil on your back.





	Can You Get My Back?

Nines just about short circuits when he finds you in the bedroom. Oh, sure. He’s seen you naked before, plenty of times, but it hardly mattered prior to his deviation. He didn’t — _**couldn’t**_ — feel like he does now. Icy eyes trailing over your luscious frame and he’s sure that the emotion he’s being plagued with at the moment is lust.

“Oh, Richie! Hi,” you greet him, tossing wet hair out of your eyes to look at him properly.

He briefly wonders if you can tell how affected he is by the sight of you, dripping wet and naked as the day you were born. He settles on no when you continue about your business, seemingly unbothered by his brooding presence. He watches you rub some kind of oil into your skin, small hands moving over all the surfaces you can reach. Thankfully, actual erections are something he can turn on and turn off instantly, even in the face of these very human emotions or he’d be absolutely fucked —no pun intended.

“Do you mind getting my back for me? I can’t ever really reach properly.”

Are you trying to make his systems shut down? He’s sure his cheeks are topaz by now, burning blue like a ridiculously hot flame. How are you so comfortable being unclothed in front of him? Not that you don’t have every right to be! He’s just in awe. Your skin’s a bit rosy from the shower and there’s still water dripping off of you and your nipples are standing proud and he’s very, _very_ sure this kind of sight isn’t meant for just anyone. Even so, he can’t bring himself to deny your request.

“Of course. Whatever you need.”

It takes him less than ten steps to make it over to you, hand out, ready to take the bottle from you. You’re looking up at him through your lashes — thanks to the height difference— and he’s willing himself to not to have an imminent shutdown.

You turn your back and slide your hair off of your shoulders, waiting for the RK to get to work. After a second or two, smooth skin meets yours, Nines spreading the oil across the flesh of your back. You have to bite your lip to prevent any noise from slipping out; letting him working the liquid into your flesh is like having your own personal masseuse. It should be a crime for him to be this good with his hands. 

Fingers slide across the curve of your back and you can’t help but giggle. It’s when those fingers, and the big hands attached to them, curve around your hips that the sound dies a little in your throat. Nines is at his processor’s end; he literally cannot handle this. He’s going to combust.

“I may be an android, but even **my **control is limited.”

You tilt your head to look up at him over your shoulder, only to find his eyes glued to your backside and his face spotted blue. _Oh_. You hadn’t realized that he would feel that way. You didn’t think the RK was capable of those emotions. You’d gotten so used to your flirting being ignored that you just assumed he hadn’t been affected. And now you feel like a dumbass.

“I’m sorry! I hadn’t thought — be right back! Lemme get dressed!” You rush, moving out of his hold.

He doesn’t let you get far, hand circling your wrist and pulling you back into him, this time with you facing each other. You gulp, not used to being so close to this very good looking, very well-built man. You’re not sure what he’s looking for in your eyes, but he seems to grin when he finds it.

“I don’t think I can let you do that. However, as nice as you look standing in front of me, I can’t help but wonder how nice you would look under me.”

_Oh, dear._

Your knees buckle but he’s there to catch you, watching your eyes dilate. A smirk graces his lips and you know you are doomed. You might know how to tempt him with your body, but Nines has that plus his words and more, and he can’t wait to put it all to good use.


End file.
